60 GHz wireless communication belongs to millimeter wave communication and is widely applied in many fields, such as communications, radar, navigation, remote sensing, and radio astronomy.
In the American Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad standard, a frequency band of 57-66 GHz is divided into four equal-bandwidth channels of 2.16 GHz, and one STA is selected from common STAs of a wireless local area network (WLAN) and serves as a role of a PCP, which achieves flexible networking without requiring an access point (AP) device. According to the IEEE 802.11ad standard, when a STA accesses a network, a process of PCP selection is performed to determine whether the STA is used as a PCP; or before a STA that is currently used as a PCP leaves the network, a process of PCP selection is performed to determine a next STA that is to be used as the PCP. In the foregoing process of PCP selection, selection is performed according to information, such as a power source and a decentralized PCP/AP cluster, in capability information of the each STA.
In a millimeter wave communications network in the prior art, an available frequency band of the 60 GHz wireless communication is 59-64 GHz, which includes six logical channels with unequal bandwidth, which are specifically two channels whose bandwidth is 2.16 GHz and four channels whose bandwidth is 1.08 GHz. In addition to a frequency band of 60 GHz, a frequency band of 45 GHz is also used in millimeter wave communication, and a frequency band of 43.5 GHZ-47 GHz is divided into four types of channel bandwidth: 2.16 GHz, 1.08 GHz, 540 MHz, and 270 MHz. Because the foregoing improvement is performed on the millimeter wave communications network, multiple types of channel bandwidth exist in the improved millimeter wave communications network; by using a method for selecting a PCP put forward in the IEEE 802.11ad standard, the PCP is selected only according to information such as a power source and a decentralized PCP/AP cluster, which cannot ensure that the selected PCP has a capability to support multiple types of channel bandwidth, thereby causing poor reliability of a WLAN.